customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot! Hot! Hot! (battybarney2014's version)
Hot! Hot! Hot! is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot On a hot summer day, Barney and his friends have a barbecue at the park. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # The Barbecue Song # Why Can't I? # The More We Get Together # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume from Season 9 episodes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Rachel, David and Laura are mentioned in this episode. * This is the last episode to feature the Season 9 Baby Bop costume. * Barney wears the same chef's hat as he did in "A Day at the Beach", "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Alphabet Soup!", "Having Tens of Fun!", "Any Way You Slice It", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney", "Books Are Fun!", "Safety First!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Snack Time!", "Five Kinds of Fun!", "Good Job!", "You Can Be Anything", "A World of Friends", "Squares, Squares, Everywhere!", "Home, Safe Home", "Soup's On!", "Pistachio", "The Chase", "The Feast", * Barney wears the same chef's apron as he did in "", "", Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)